


Next Time, You Pack

by microwaveslayer



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU where nothing bad happens, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, apparently it rains freezing drops of pure concentrated hypothermia, so sharing a sleeping bag if obviously the best choice when it comes to getting warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, You Pack

Joshua rummaged through one of the duffel bags, sighing. “There's no raincoats.”  
“What do you mean there's no raincoats?” Luke asked, arms crossed and shivering. “I thought you packed them.”  
“I left the packing up to you,” Joshua said, setting the bag back in its place in the tent. “Well, there's nothing to be done about it. It looks like we can't hike up to the waterfall until the rain stops.”  
“It's so cold,” Luke complained.  
Joshua rolled his eyes and pulled off his soaked sweater. “Take off those wet clothes or you'll get sick.”  
Sighing, Luke began stripping, shivering as he did so. “Great. Now it's even colder.”  
Joshua chuckled and handed him a set of dry clothes. “Just hurry up and get dressed.”  
“Yes, mother,” Luke hissed. He took the clothes and stuck his split tongue out at Joshua.  
“If you bonded with your mother the way you bonded with me, I'd have to call the police,” Joshua said, searching for a second sleeping bag. “Oh.”  
“What do you mean, 'oh'?” Luke asked, pulling on a dry shirt.  
“There's only one sleeping bag.”  
“Oh,” Luke said, staring at Joshua. “So we share?”  
“Looks like it,” Joshua replied.  
Luke pulled his bag close, pulling out the empty pill bottle he used to store his piercings. With Joshua watching, Luke began the exhausting process of removing the piercings from his left ear and the two from his lip.  
“I really like your piercings,” Joshua told him. “They're very . . . unique.”  
Luke raised a brow and asked, “Should I get more? I was thinking about getting my nipples pierced.”  
Joshua's face heated up and Luke laughed before joining him. Together, they managed to fit into the sleeping bag.  
Luke rested his bony chin on Joshua's chest and asked, “What do you think?”  
“About your piercing ideas?” Joshua asked, rubbing Luke's back.  
“Mhm,” Luke said, eyes half-closed.  
“I think I might like that. Just nothing too extreme, alright? Some of those extreme piercings make me shudder,” Joshua said slowly.  
“Well, there goes my idea for the corset piercings,” Luke sighed.  
Joshua shuddered and told him, “Please, no.”  
“Darnn,” Luke said softly. He hummed and asked, “Did anyone ever tell you that you're really warm?”  
“One anyone,” Joshua mumbled. “He has lots of piercings and I think I love him very much.”  
“Damn,” Luke mumbled. “I have competition.”  
Joshua chuckled and told him, “Go to sleep. We can go hiking tomorrow, maybe.”


End file.
